


Piece of a puzzle

by NotPersephone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: Hannibal discovers the story behind Bedelia's wrist tattoo.





	Piece of a puzzle

It was something as enigmatic as the woman whose skin it adorned.

The hour of their weekly session had arrived once more and Hannibal relished each second of it. He allowed himself a quite pleasure of observing her. As their conversation paused and Bedelia made a note on her pad, he admired the elegant moves of her hand.

A flip of her hand caused her blouse to shift revealing an ink design on her wrist. Hannibal eyes widened at the sight of her tattoo. A single Sanskrit sign, usually hidden beneath her elegant jackets and shirts. He had glimpsed at it during their stolen moments together, when the words were replaced by hungry lips and exploring hands. Hannibal could still feel her slick skin against his. Those moments were too brief and too few for his liking. He wished to trace the ink with his tongue, but had never done. It felt too i _ntimate_ , something she would not allow.

Bedelia’s curious eyes studied him as he awkwardly shifted his gaze back. No doubt, she had noticed him intensely watching her wrist, but said nothing of it.

Hannibal wanted to discover the origins of her tattoo. He desired nothing more than to know _her_.

 

Now his fingers trace the pattern on her wrist as she sleeps nestled next to him in their bed in Florence. He marvels at the softness of her skin, he is astonished by the intimacy of this moment and closeness they have shared since their arrival here.

Yet still he does not ask her about it. He is an open book; its heavy cover was lifted, revealing all his secrets. All for her to read and explore. There is thrill in being seen and an even greater one in being accepted by the woman he wanted most.

The veil between them is gone and he can focus on discovering her. Hannibal does not want to rush it; to a man like him, cherishing all things rarefied, she is the most exquisite of them all. He will savour every drop, collecting them like priceless pieces of the most perfect puzzle.

 

Like a surprising new piece, she has allowed him to discover that very evening over dinner.

“It was during my graduate year in Paris,” she speaks and they both know what she is talking about,” after that year, to be exact.”

Hannibal stares at her, afraid to disturb the moment with any sound or even a slightest movement.

“One night, my _friends,_ the students of my year, decided to get tattoos, a memento of our year in France. They tried to persuade me, but I did not participate. It was a silly whim of drunk minds. And I did not wish to succumb to peer pressure.”

Her eyes shine brilliantly and Hannibal smiles. He imagines the same determined stare on her younger self, standing out from the rest of the students. A priceless diamond amongst a plain mound of coal.

“Yet, I was curious, I wanted to know what made it so special. It seemed like a rite of passage to some of them, “she continues,” I had it done after my return home. And… it was _nothing._ I was considering having it removed at one point, but I decided against it. It is a reminder that what most people find interesting, does not appeal to me and I should not waste any time trying to prove myself otherwise.”

She concludes her story and stares at Hannibal. He says nothing, but takes her hand and kisses her palm, and then her wrist. Here they are, two unique people who have found each other.

It is not the symbol that matters, but the skin it was placed upon.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Bedelia having a tattoo is obviously inspired by that one scene where they forgot to cover Gillian's tattoo.
> 
> Find me on tumblr and send me prompts.


End file.
